


Wake Me Up

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Cute Connor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping over your boyfriends is great! Sleeping in the Same bed... Even better! Waking up before your boyfriend Gives you the opportunity to admire.<br/>Connor gets this idea after waking up before Jude...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Me Up

Jude and Connor had been dating since 8th grade they were now in 10th grade which meant they had been dating for three whole years,Three years of ups and downs and so much love. Adam had finally came around to the idea of his son being gay and he was okay seeing Jude and Connor say cuddling on the couch or giving quick kisses, it still kind of weirded him out but he had gotten used to it and keeping his mouth shut. Stef and Lena had decided the boys could not only share a room but a bed as long as the door stayed all the way open the whole night, which it did! They were not going to screw up sharing a bed.

This brings us to the current moment Jude and Connor are sharing Judes bed, it was one of those lazy Saturdays where Jude and Connor had stayed up way too late the night before and now were sleeping in. Jude was sprawled out on the side closer to the wall and Connor had just woken looking toward his adorable sleeping boyfriend he smiled groggily before reaching for one of their phones to check the time. Connor yawned a bit putting the phone back down it was almost 11am he rolled onto his side looking at Jude as he slept he smiled fondly Jude was adorable when he slept. Connor glanced down Judes slender body and smiled a bit when he noticed Judes shirt had risen up a bit exposing a bit of belly, Connor glanced back up at a peaceful Jude before he scooted a bit closer to him. Jude barely even stirred he knew Connor was in bed with him so it didnt bother him when he felt movement. 

Connor carefully leaned in closer to Jude he smiled taking in his sleeping peaceful features he loved how relaxed Jude looked when he was asleep, after a minute of admiring his boyfriend Connor leaned in placing a gentle kiss on Jude’s cheek. Jude moved a little bit in his sleep making a soft noise as he moved his hand laying it across his stomach. Connor smiled as he waited a second before leaning over again and placing a kiss on Jude’s cheek again earning himself another soft sound and Jude turning his head to the side to hide his cheek. Connor smirked and bit his lower lip watching Jude closely he leaned himself over him and kissed his now exposed cheek pulling back to watch. Jude made a little noise and turned his head back the other way. Connor smiled leaning down he pressed a kiss to Jude’s ear gently nipping his ear lobe, Jude turned his head again and rolled onto his side grumbling something in his sleep.

Connor grinned watching him he glanced to his boyfriends lips before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Jude’s lips, Jude turned his head a bit and mumbled something close to a “stoppp.” Connor pouted playfully he knew Jude was still asleep but this was kinda fun.Once Jude stopped moving he smiled and leaned over again kissing Jude on the lips again, Jude moved his hand gently pushing Connor away as he slept. Connor pouted and then smiled because Jude was so cute,Jude turned his head to the side his neck exposed and Connor smiled as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Jude’s cheek gently rubbing his nose against Jude’s soft cheek before placing soft kisses along Jude’s exposed neck one and then he moved down a little and pressed another there and then lower one more, this causing Jude to let out a soft sleepy groan as he rolled over his back to Connor now. Connor scooted right up behind Jude leaning over him he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and then to his ear and down his jaw line then slowly to his neck and the back of his neck, Jude shivered a bit and leaned back into Connor.

Connor moved a bit watching as Jude rolled over to face him he was slowly waking up which made Connor smile he pressed a sweet soft kiss to Jude’s lips this seeming to wake the other up, as Connor pulled back Jude opened his eyes”Morning.” he said groggily. Connor smiled.” Morning.” he replied softly placing a hand on Jude’s cheek as he leaned in and kissed him softly, Jude kissed back this time still sleepy but awake.” You’re such a sap.” he said softly putting his hand on Connors hip.” Why?” Connor asked softly”Cause i kissed you awake?” he asked before placing a kiss on Jude’s lips again.”Mm” was the response from the sleepy boy. Connor gently rubbed his nose against Jude’s giving him a soft kiss on the lips again.


End file.
